The Opposites Attract
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Troy is the bad boy of East High. Gabriella is the good girl. They are totally different. But when they become study partners, the dislike changes to something else. Will they get over their pride and get together? Troyella. Chaylor. Zekepay. Jelsi.
1. Chapter 1

_Sup guys, this is my new story. Hope you like the trailer!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the _HSM _characters!!_

**Bold-Narrator Speaking.  
**_Italics-What Is Being Said In Story_

**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have always hated each other. Everyone knows it, it's part of everyday life for a screaming fit to happen between Troy and Gabriella…**

"_You're so full of yourself! Come back to me for help when your ego isn't the size of Venus!" Gabriella screamed at Troy. He grasped her wrist and slammed it against the locker._

"_While my ego might be the size of Venus, yours is the size of Jupiter—which is far bigger!" Troy shouted back. Gabriella slapped him across the face. _

**Until one day, Troy has to ask her for help…**

"_Oh, so you want my help, do you?" Gabriella asked, coy and amused smile on her. Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and replied,_

"_So what?" He mumbled. Gabriella's smile immediately dulled and she glared at him._

"_I hate you, that's what!" She snapped before flouncing off._

**Troy realizes that Gabriella does have a softer side than what he sees at school…**

_Gabriella was spinning gently around her room, her hair out from it's usual clipped position, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her mouth. Troy watched from the doorway, his eyes watching her every movement._

**And Gabriella sees that Troy isn't such an arrogant jerk, after all…**

_Troy held his little sister in his arms, rocking her back and forth gently. He smile down at her, brushing a lock of light blonde hair off her forehead. Gabriella stood by, a smile on her mouth as the little girl reached up and touched her brothers cheek._

**But while the two gangs are glad to finally be on friendly terms, the cheerleaders aren't so happy…**

"_They're _supposed _to hate each other," Mazie said in frustration. Kari watched as Troy and Gabriella walked past her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And she's not even his type—she's not blonde!" _

"_Maybe he's just using her," Kari murmured. The cheerleaders looked doubtful. "And if he isn't we can get her to think that he is…"_

**Troy betrays Gabriella…**

"_Yeah, so what if I'm with her?!" Troy was protesting to Kari. "It's not as if I _like _her or anything!" Kari noticed Gabriella look as though she was going to cry from behind Troy. Troy turned around and saw her, and his face changed, "Gabi…"_

**Can Troy win her back?**

"_Please, Gabi, I love you! Can't you see that?!" Troy shouted through a closed door. Gabriella sat on the other side, her cheeks wet from tears._

"_And I thought I loved you too—but look where that got us!" She cried back._

"_Please, Gabi…"_

'**The Opposite's Attract', coming soon…**

_So, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's my first chapter!!_

It was the first day back at school after the summer holidays, and everyone was still buzzing from their break. Troy Bolton was leaning against a locker, his three best-friends next to him, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. They watched critically as everyone poured in through the gates, girls hugging and guys slapping each other on the back. Troy had a black hoodie on, the hood pulled up and shadowing half his face. Chad, Zeke and Jason were talking amongst themselves; all shooting glanced at Troy every now and again. Several cheerleaders walked over and smiled at the boys, striking up a conversation with the basketball players. Several times, they tried to involve Troy, but he just grunted and looked away with disinterest. Troy was the only one the girls were truly interested in, but they would settle for the other boys. His eyes were trained on the door, as though he was waiting for one person in particular. Chad, Zeke and Jason all had a fair idea about who that person was, and when she walked in the door; they leaned back on the lockers and waited for the fireworks to erupt.

Gabriella Montez walked in, paying no attention to the looks she was getting from the people around her. Her three best-friends, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Neilson, all strode alongside her, none of them paying attention either. Gabriella looked gorgeous as usual, her long hair held back up a black headband, it tumbling down her back. She had a white hoodie on, unzipped to her middle, and a pink singlet underneath, with skinny-leg, black jeans to top it off. Taylor was wearing a low-cut, black top and jeans, her long her pulled back in a ponytail with a black hair-tie in it. She was holding AP Chemistry books and advanced Math books in her arms. She was babbling about some Science test which was coming up, even though none of her friends seemed to be paying much attention. Sharpay had a bright pink top on; her blonde hair was held back by a pink barrette and a white mini-skirt. Her held was held high and her lips were in their usual pout. Kelsi had her head down, and was scuttling after the other two, a paper-boy cap on her head, cargo pants and a green sweat-shirt. She wasn't as forward or into fashion as her three friends, and she kept her eyes on the floor, her brown eyes flicking behind her round-rimmed glasses. On any other kid they would look geeky, but on her, they looked rather cute.

When they past the boys leaning against the lockers, Troy had stepped out, into the path of Gabriella. She averted her eyes and side-stepped, but he put out an arm to stop her. When her eyes came up to his face and met his, they were flashing and annoyed.

"Get out of my way, Bolton," Gabriella told him. Troy smirked at her, and shook his head slowly, tilting his head to one side. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way," she said slowly, glaring at him. Troy laughed slightly and took a step closer to her, towering above her. Gabriella met his eyes with a look of defiance. Troy knew that she wasn't intimated by his height as most people were, but he knew exactly how to rile her up. It had taken years of practice, but he had finally found out how. He leaned close to her, his breath tickling her ear, before saying softly,

"No. I'm not going to." Then he leaned back. Gabriella leaned closer to him, so that her breath brushed against Troy's cheek. She lifted her foot without him knowing, and then brought it down hard on his toes. Troy grunted and moved away from her, leaning against his locker for support. Gabriella gave him a sweet smile and then walked away, her friends following, smirks on their faces. Troy scowled after her, and the cheerleaders glared after her. Chad leaned over and checked that troy was all right He had a feeling it was just his ego and pride that had been seriously damaged. And what was worse, was school had barely begun, and they were already arguing. Chad bit his lower lip and exchanged looks with Zeke and Jason, who both looked worried as well.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

" Bolton! Danforth!" Ms Darbus snapped as they walked into their classroom. "It is your first day back at school, and still you insist on turning up late for school. I'd appreciate it if you turn up on time!" Ms Darbus looked furious. Everyone watched in amusement as Ms Darbus looked as though she would explode. All except for Gabriella. She was too busy looking over Chemistry books to bother herself with looking up at her enemy entering the room with his usual smug smirk on his face. Sharpay flicked her hair away from her face and fixed her stern gaze on Zeke, sitting next to Troy, who smirked back at her. She rolled her eyes, and glanced away. Taylor nudged her.

"You _so _have a thing for Baylor," she teased under her breath, so that Gabriella couldn't hear. Sharpay blushed slightly as she shook her head. Taylor laughed slightly and nodded.

"No, I _don't _Tay, and don't let Gabi hear you," Sharpay added. Taylor's teasing continued,

"Why not? I thought you just said you didn't like him!" Taylor said. Sharpay narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Taylor laughed lightly. "Very mature, Sharpay." Sharpay shrugged and smiled. Ms Darbus cleared her throat at the front of the class and everyone turned to pay attention to her.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted—" Ms Darbus sent a glare in the direction of Troy and Chad, who were both talking, but she couldn't be bothered arguing with them to stop. "That I am very happy to have you in my homeroom this year, and that I hope you will all try out for the musical production this year." Then she proceeded to call the roll, and then the bell rang, and everyone left the room.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were all going in the opposite direction, so Gabriella walked alone to her next class. As she almost reached the door, someone jabbed her in the back, and she slammed up against the lockers lined up beside her. Laughter burst out as she spun around angrily and saw Troy looking at her, a mild look of amusement on his face, but the rest of his face set carefully.

"It might be a good idea to watch your back next time," he told her as he walked past. Gabriella glared after him, hating the fact she had let him have the last word. The rest of his mates piled into the class after him and Gabriella finally walked, getting a seat next to a girl who she knew through Sharpay from the Drama Club. The English teacher called out the roll and then got a girl to hand out the assessment results from the test that they had got last week. Gabriella, as usual, got A+, and Troy, as usual, flunked.

"Can I please have a word with Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?" Ms Simpleton called. Gabriella and Troy both walked up to the teacher, glaring at each other. "Now, I have a proposition to make to the two of you…"

_I'm sorry if it's not as good as you expected, but it will get better, promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you guys like it!! _

"Look, Troy, you are falling behind in English, and you will have to pull out of the basketball team if your grades in English and Math don't pull up," Ms Simpleton said. Troy scowled at the ground, but didn't say anything. "You, on the other hand, Ms Montez, are excelling wonderfully." Gabriella smiled. "Which is why I have come to the perfect conclusion. You two will work together on you new assignment." The teacher smiled at them brightly, not knowing what would happen. Gabriella's jaw dropped and Troy spluttered. They looked at each other in disbelief and then turned back to the teacher.

"I can't work with him!"

"I am _not _working with her!" Ms Simpleton looked a bit put out and the looked from one to the other. She was well known for her temper when she was mad, and her eyes flashed angrily.

"Are you refusing?!" She asked them, her voice rising so that several people looked over at them. Troy and Gabriella looked away sulkily and shook their heads.

"No, Ms Simpleton," Troy muttered. Ms Simpleton looked at the both of them for a long moment before putting her disarming smile back on and dismissing them both. Troy and Gabriella walked away, back to their seats. Ms Simpleton got up and walked to the center of the classroom, to announce their next assignment. Troy sent a deathly glare across the room to where Gabriella was sitting, and she met his glare with a fiery one of her own.

"Your assignment this term is going to be one that lasts the whole ten weeks of the term. It will not just last half the term, as your two previous projects have," Ms Simpleton said. Gabriella let out an inaudible moan and dropped her head into her arms. Ms Simpleton looked at her pointedly and then continued. "Your project is going to be on Jane Austen." Now it was the boys on the other side of the room who groaned, and it was in their direction that the teacher sent her glare. "I have partnered you all up, and your names will all be on the list which is pinned on the board. Check it out on your way out of the class."

"If I survive," Gabriella muttered under her breath. Ms Simpleton sent her a glare and Gabriella dropped her gaze. Troy looked across at Gabriella from his spot on the other side of the gym and rolled his eyes.

"You will be able to research during classes; I will give people permission to the computer suites and the library. But you will also need to spend time with your partner after school and, if you choose, during free periods and lunch-break," Ms Simpleton said. Gabriella suppressed her groan and Troy glared at the ground. "For the rest of this period, you lot have permission to go to the library with your partners." Everyone crowded to the board to look at the list, except for Gabriella and Troy. They exchanged sulky looks before looking away from each other. "Everyone! Library!" Ms Simpleton's sharp voice rang out.

* * *

In the library, Troy and Gabriella sat next to each other, looking at each other with looks of disdain. Gabriella flicked through a book which was based on the life of Jane Austen. Troy was just sitting there, texting to his mates on his cell-phone which was hid under the table. Ms Simpleton walked past and almost caught him once, but he quickly slid it into his pocket. He kept glancing at Gabriella, who, when she caught his gaze, glared back at him. She finally let out a groan and slammed the book she was reading shut. Troy merely glanced at her. Gabriella waited a moment before turning to him angrily. 

"Are you gonna help?" She asked him in annoyance. Troy regarded her mildly, not saying anything. Gabriella felt a wave of uncomfortableness sweep over her. She quickly shook it off and glared at him. "Look, I'm _not _doing all the work, okay? We have to work as a team, and to work as a team, we have to work _together_." Troy let out a short laugh and Gabriella glared at him again. "What's so funny?"

"You know what, Montez?" He asked her, his voice calm. "If you were any other chick, I would tell you that you look cute when you're mad." Gabriella's upper look curled in disgust. "What? It's a compliment…" Troy laughed snidely.

"Well, guess what?!" Gabriella snapped at him. "I'm not any other chick! I'm me, and as much as you think that it's a compliment, I think it's about the farthest thing from it!" Gabriella shook her head. "You think you're so smooth—you're not!" She stood up and stalked over to the shelves on the far side of the library to put her book back. Troy sat in his seat for a moment longer, before getting up and walking over to where she was standing. She purposefully angled her body so that her back was too him, and tipped her head so that it was pointed down and away from him.

"What do you want me do then, Montez?" Troy asked her. "You want me to run after you, doing whatever you say, like practically every other guy does?" Gabriella spun around, her eyes flashing and angry. "What?! It's like this; if it's not your way, then it's bad way. I figure, you're a geek. So if I just let you to the work, then we might actually pass this assignment." Gabriella sneered at him.

"I'd rather fail that do all the work for you," she snapped. Troy sneered at her and replied,

"I'll hold you to that." Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned away. Troy just stood there, watching her as she skimmed her fingers over the books on the shelf. Gabriella didn't know that he was still standing there, until she backed up and spun around, landing practically nose-to-nose with him. "Oh, didn't know you felt this way, Montez," Troy said in a mocking voice. Gabriella glared up at him and pushed past, making her way back to her seat. Troy followed slowly, smiling slightly at a cheerleader who was sitting in the table across from them. Gabriella rolled her eyes as the cheerleader blushed and giggled. Then Troy sat in the seat opposite Gabriella and stared at her, his mocking and slitted. Gabriella tried not to notice them, but eventually slapped her palms down on the table and hissed at him,

"What?! What is so amazing about my face?" Her eyes flashed. Troy let out a slight laugh and replied,

"Absolutely nothing, Montez," he replied. It infuriated her even more, the way he was so calm and cool, acting completely natural. Gabriella took a deep, shaky breath, and pushed her hair away from her eyes, going back to reading her book. "So…what do you want me to do?" Troy asked in a lazy drawl.

"Go…find a book," Gabriella muttered. "Read it." Troy looked around the library at the shelves and shelves of books. Gabriella noted with interest that he actually looked quite overwhelmed as he realized how many books that library actually held. "I mean, you do now how to read, right?" She asked him mockingly. Troy shot a cold look at her, which she returned with a sweet smile of her own. "Well, since we got that cleared up, go find a book…and _read _it!" She added. Troy let out a long, heavy sigh and pulled himself out of his seat. He came back a minute later with a big, orange book which announced,

_The World Records of Basket-Ball. _

"Not that kinda book!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy let out a long-suffering sigh and turned his eyes toward her.

"It has pages, right? So it's a book," Troy told her. "I don't wanna read the stuff you're reading, coz there's very little chance that I will understand whatever crap you're reading. It's all…weird, smart peoples stuff…"

"This is just a biography, it's not even one of her stories. It doesn't have the weird sentences or anything, it's just got big words," Gabriella answered. Troy rolled his eyes at her and Gabriella glared back. "Look, read something that is ­_useful _to what we are doing now." Troy looked down at his book, then back up at her, with an odd expression on his face. There was silence and Gabriella finally got to her feet. "Fine, whatever. I'll go tell Ms that this isn't gonna work—at all." She turned and started walking over to where Ms Simpleton was standing with another student. Troy sat in his seat for a moment longer and thought about it. He was almost sure to fail if he went with any other student—mostly coz if it was a girl, the girl wouldn't care if they failed or not, they were just all happy to be with him, and if it was a guy, the guy couldn't really care less about the project, coz they would've achieved all their other projects. Unlike him.

"Gabriella!" Troy called and jogged over to her as she started to talk to Ms Simpleton. Ms Simpleton raised her eyebrows as Troy tugged on Gabriella's arm. "Ms, Gabriella and I need to talk…before she talks to you." Ms Simpleton nodded, and—ignoring Gabriella's glare—walked away, to leave the two to talk. "Look, Montez, I need to achieve this, okay? So—just help me on this, right?" Gabriella suddenly smiled at crossed her arms. "What?" He asked, seeing her smile and feeling a bit nervous.

"On three conditions," Gabriella began. Troy hesitantly nodded. "One, we do all the work at the public or school library we do all the work at the public or school library or _my _house—not your house." Troy nodded again. "Two, you have to do at least a third of the work." Troy nodded for the third time. "And last, you must promise that you won't fall in the love with me." This time, Troy didn't even bother to nod. He just let out a short laugh and replied,

"No problems there, Montez." Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, we're all then," she answered and walked back to their table.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here's the next chapter!_

The next day, Gabriella was walking down the hallway, when someone grabbed her and pulled her behind a row of lockers. Gabriella turned and saw Troy standing there, glancing around, and making sure no-one had seen what had happened. Gabriella crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. When he finally turned around and looked at her, Gabriella looked pretty annoyed.

"What do you want?!" She asked him angrily.

"Look, I can come over to your house this afternoon to work on the project, okay?" Troy told her in a low voice. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind the lockers. Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her back, and Gabriella glared at him.

"What?!" She hissed at him.

"An answer would be nice," Troy growled.

"Fine!" Gabriella growled back. "Yes, Bolton, you can come over to my house today. You happy?" Without waiting for an answer, she stomped out from behind the lockers and down the hallway to her own locker. Sharpay had a locker three doors down, and when she saw Gabriella, she walked over. The tell-tale mad look on her face told her that she had already had the daily run-in with Troy Bolton. "He's. Such. A. Dick!" Gabriella spat out as she grasped her books and slammed her locker closed.

"I assume you're talking about Troy," Sharpay said knowingly. Gabriella raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah, who else?" Sharpay muttered and pushed her blonde hair away from her face. Gabriella put her book with the other one in her arm and let out a long sigh. "Sweetie, he ain't that bad, you just started on the wrong foot," Sharpay said in a coaxing voice. Gabriella sent a glare in Sharpay's direction and Sharpay held up her hands in defense. "Hey, sorry!" She said, taking a step backward.

"Yeah, sorry," Gabriella muttered as she led the way to their homeroom. "He just honestly drives me nuts." Sharpay shrugged behind her and followed her into homeroom. Taylor was already in there, sitting next to Kelsi. Kelsi looked up as Gabriella sat down, with a strange look on her face.

"You got paired up with Troy for an English assessment," Kelsi said softly, the odd expression still on her face. Sharpay and Taylor both turned and looked at Gabriella in shock.

"Oh, yeah…that," Gabriella kinda grimaced, kinda smiled. Kelsi raised an eyebrow and the other two leaned forward.

"And tell us why you didn't tell us before?" Taylor asked in a sarcastic voice. Gabriella licked her lips quickly.

"Coz, like, I, uh…" Gabriella drifted. "Dunno. I only found out yesterday, I would've told you guys, but I was, like…uh…" Sharpay waved her hand and cut Gabriella stumbling spree off.

"Whatever," Sharpay said. "Is that why you were behind the lockers with him before?"

"You were behind the lockers with him?!" Taylor burst out in surprise. Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor all joined in together for a chorus of,

"Ooooh!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and slid into her seat. A moment later, Troy and Chad made their big entrance, earning high-fives from the boys and goggle-eyes from the girls. Gabriella snorted in a very un-ladylike way and pulled a book out of her bag. Taylor got a smirk from Chad as he sat down, and Sharpay noticed with interest that Taylor blushed. But then Zeke looked over at Sharpay and she ducked her head, getting a knowing look from Taylor. Gabriella and Kelsi were completely oblivious to the two of them. Gabriella was too intent on ignoring Troy, and Kelsi was having her own little look at Jason, who smiled back at her.

Ms Darbus then walked in and took the role. She read out the announcements and then allowed them ten minutes to chat before first period began. Surprisingly enough, Chad and Troy sauntered over to where the girls were sitting. Taylor flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked up at Chad.

"Sup, McKessie," Chad said, giving her a smile. Taylor smiled back. Kelsi bit on her lower lip and leaned back in her seat. She noted that Troy looked over at Gabriella with a lazy smirk on his face, and that Gabriella seemed to know that his gaze was on her, and her neck tensed up. "So, McKessie, I'm kinda like, flunking in Math…can you give me a hand?" Chad asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Taylor slowly nodded.

"Yeah, um, okay," Taylor said slowly. Gabriella looked up slowly from her book, only to meet with Troy's taunting look. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly went back to looking at her book. The bell soon went and everyone filed out of class. Taylor and Gabriella had AP Chemistry together so they walked down the crowded hallway side-by-side. Suddenly, someone touched Gabriella on her lower back, almost her bum and she spun around, to come face-to-face with Troy. She scowled at him.

"What?" She asked angrily. Troy gave her a cocky grin, as if he though she couldn't resist him.

"Well, since your mate McKessie is tutoring Chad for Math, I was thinking, like, maybe you could help me," he said. It was phrased more as a statement than a question. Gabriella raised an eyebrow, and a slow smile creased her face. Troy frowned slightly, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, so you want my help, do you?" Gabriella asked, coy and amused smile on her. Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and replied,

"So what?" He mumbled. Gabriella's smile immediately dulled and she glared at him.

"I hate you, that's what!" She snapped before flouncing off. Troy stepped forward and grasped her arm, pulling her back to him. "What, Troy?! This morning, you didn't want to be seen with me, now—you can't let me go!" Troy quickly let go of her arm and took a step back. "You didn't want my help yesterday, why do you want it now?" Troy licked his lips nervously.

"Because…I'm…flunking in Math?" Troy said haltingly. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Taylor shot Troy a sympathetic smile as Gabriella grabbed her arm and pulled her off. Troy growled under his breath and then a girl came up to him and smiled. Troy just glared at her and walked off. She shrugged and walked off as well.

* * *

During Chemistry, Taylor tried talking to Gabriella about Troy. Eventually, Gabriella just zoned out, and started texting Sharpay underneath the desk. But then Sharpay mentioned Troy and Gabriella groaned and turned her cell-phone off. Taylor shrugged.

"Just give him a chance," Taylor said. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

" Taylor! We're talking about Troy! Troy! I've hated him since we started East High!" Gabriella hissed to her friend. "You don't think its going to change _just like that _do you?!" The got a glare from the teacher and Gabriella quickly looked at her books on her desk.

"I'm just saying…" Taylor muttered.

"Yeah, well, don't," Gabriella snapped. Taylor bit her tongue and ducked her head.

* * *

Sharpay had been texting Gabriella, but Gabriella had stopped answering when Sharpay mentioned Troy. Sharpay sighed and flicked her cell-phone closed. Suddenly, a scrap of paper fell down onto her lap. When Sharpay looked up, the boy beside her jerked his head backwards and when she looked back, Zeke raised his eyebrows. Sharpay looked down and saw it was his cell-phone number. She straight away texted him.

_Wot woz da numba 4?_

_I woz bored n wontd 2 tlk 2 u. _

_Y me. _

_Coz I lyk u._

_Just wanted to add something like that in!!_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, here's the next chapter!_

Jason was walking through the empty hallways of East High. He had a free period, and none of his mates had it with him. He had never really been into the Music section of the school, but he knew that was where Kelsi would be, so he made his way over. Soon he could hear soft piano music coming from a room and he walked to the door. Kelsi sat at the piano, her fingers moving across the ivory keys. Jason stood, entranced, at the music that the small girl was making. She was so good. It wasn't the type of music that Jason usually listened to, but it was amazing how good she was. And that wasn't the only good thing about her…she was quite pretty as well…

"Hey," Jason said. A loud, bad sound rang through the room as her fingers clanged down on the keys of the piano. Jason winced and Kelsi spun around and looked at him, her mouth slightly open. "Um…" he drifted off, not quite sure what to say. "It sounds good," he told her. Kelsi nodded, still not saying anything. "So…what's it called?" He asked, knowing that he sounded lame.

"It doesn't have a name," she told him, and then turned back to the piano. Jason wasn't sure whether that was an invitation to come in, or a blunt request for him to leave, so he stayed standing in the doorway, shifting from foot-to-foot. "You can come in," Kelsi replied, not turning around. Jason walked in and over to the piano, resting his hand on the top. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not looking up at him. "Aren't you meant to be playing basketball or harassing some junior?" Jason flushed slightly and looked down guiltily.

"I don't harass juniors," he muttered.

"No, but you don't stop Troy, which means that you're just as bad as him," Kelsi answered.

"Well, not…technically…" Jason drifted off as Kelsi stopped playing and gave him an unbelievingly look.

"You really believe that?" She asked. Jason gave an uncommitted grunt. Kelsi shrugged and went back to her music. She scanned over the page and picked up her pencil, stencilling a few crotchets. "So, back to my question before, why are you here?" Jason shrugged and blushed slightly.

"Nothing else to do, really," he muttered. "So I decided to come and see what you always do." Kelsi scoffed.

"Is that really the reason you came here?" She asked him. Jason suddenly sat down next to her and Kelsi felt herself flush as she moved over on the small piano seat.

"No," he said. "I wanted to see you," he said, an embarrassed smile on his face. Kelsi licked her lower lip nervously.

"Oh," Kelsi said.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gabriella got off the bus with Troy. She stalked off in front of him. Troy followed, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes barely open, as if he had a lot better places to be. Gabriella couldn't care less; she just wanted to get the project over and done with. Gabriella turned up the drive for a reasonably large house and Troy looked over it, trying not to seem too impressed. Gabriella walked up to the front door and fumbled around in her bag, trying to get the key out. Troy just watched her, a lazy look on his face. Gabriella found the key and unlocked the door, walking into the house. Troy followed, slowly looking at everything, and stopping in front of a framed photo. It was of Gabriella and presumably, her mum and dad. It must've been taken about a year or two ago, because Gabriella had a younger looking face. Troy also noticed that her eyes were different; something was different about them…

"When you're finished, you can come to my room," Gabriella said as she came out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. Troy quickly stopped looking a the picture and walked up the stairs after her. Gabriella's room was quite big, almost as big as the lounge, Troy noticed, which he had seen on the way up. He stopped in the doorway and examined the room. Gabriella rolled her eyes and switched on her laptop. "You can read, or you can search the web, it's up to you."

"Uh, web," Troy replied, dropping his bag onto the ground and walking over to the computer. "Put some music on, will you?" But it was phrased more like an order or a statement, than a question.

"No," Gabriella replied bluntly. Troy looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Coz I don't want to, and this is my house," Gabriella replied evenly and sat on her bed, taking a book from her bag. Troy scowled at her.

"Why do you gotta ruin in it? Just put something on—and none of that girly crap, either!" Troy told her and turned to the laptop, opening up the Internet. Gabriella turned her glare toward Troy. "I know I'm irresistible," Troy began, not even turning around. "But you don't have to stare at me." Gabriella groaned and went back to her book. Troy grinned as he typed in his search into the search engine. "We're searching Janine Adams?" Troy asked, turning to look at Gabriella. She scoffed and looked up at him.

"Jane Austin, Bolton!" Gabriella told him. "Seriously! You should remember stuff like that!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not a freakin' geek like you!" Troy replied hotly.

"At least I'm not a mindless jock like you!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Jocks do have minds, they just prefer to put them to use when there's something worthwhile at stake!" Troy shouted.

"Oh, really?! 'Worthwhile' is a big word for you! And what is that more worthwhile thing—snogging some cheerleader?" She asked, with a mock-concerned look on her face.

"I don't go around snogging cheerleaders!" Troy shouted at her.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you're too busy scaring the living day-lights out a poor little kid who accidentally breathed!" Gabriella snapped.

"Would you shut up?! God! At least I don't scare people to death by going about stupid science and Math equations!" Troy shouted. Both of them were out of their seats and quite close together. "You're so busy with you're nose stuck in your books and thinking you're better than everyone else to even both worrying about the people around you!" Troy shouted at her. Gabriella blinked up at her, unsurprisingly not replying. She just blinked again and took a step back from him. Troy frowned slightly surprised she didn't retaliate. Gabriella silently went back to her bed and sat tensely in the centre, flicking through her book. Troy frowned in confusion and hesitantly went back to the laptop. The silence was basically crackling with tension and Troy turned and looked across at Gabriella, who was just sitting on her bed. "Gabriella?" He asked in a voice with was soft and gentle, something that Troy didn't usually show. Gabriella didn't look up. "Gabriella?"

"What, Bolton?!" Gabriella asked in a voice which portrayed bitterness. Troy frowned slightly, surprised at the edge Gabriella's voice had suddenly possessed.

"Are you, like, okay?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked up at Troy and he was surprised to see tears in her chocolate eyes. He was stunned. "Hey! You all good?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and quickly swiped her hand over her face, and the tears weren't there anymore. She didn't reply, just pulled the book closer to her and spun around on her bed, so she was facing the opposite direction. Troy frowned, wondering what had happened to change her mood so suddenly, One moment she was completely fired up and angry, and the next she was angry and silent, barely even talking to him. He could handle the fights, the arguments, but the stiff silence…he wasn't sure he could deal with that.

_I'm putting in Jelsi and Chaylor and Zekepay coz I want them to be in my story too!_

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next chapter!!_

Gabriella pushed her hair away from her face and stared into the mirror perched on her dresser. She critically examined her face, taking in the tanned skin, chocolate eyes and dark hair. It was as though she was looking for something in her eyes and she couldn't find it. Sighing, she dropped her hair and stood up. A car pulled into the driveway and Gabriella walked downstairs as her mother opened the front door.

"Hey, baby," Ms Montez said, smiling up at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen after her mother. Gabriella helped to unload the groceries her mother had brought in silence. "Have a good day today?" Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah," she said and put away a packet of biscuits. Ms Montez regarded her daughter as she moved quietly around the kitchen. She caught her hand as she walked past. "What, mama?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit quiet."

"No, I'm fine," Gabriella replied with a tense smile. "I've got some homework I gotta do; I'll be out in about an hour." Ms Montez nodded and Gabriella made her way back upstairs. Gabriella flopped down on her bed, turning on her iPod and putting the headphones in her ears. Kanye West's new single, Stronger, burst through the little headphones and into her head. She didn't have any homework; she just didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. After a moment, she got off her bed and walked out onto the balcony. She'd already down it several times, and she was going to do it again. Gabriella swung one leg over the balcony, and then the other. Steadying herself, Gabriella reached out with one hand and grasped a branch of a tree, and then the other arm. Carefully, she hopped onto the branch, and then awkwardly slid down the rest of the trunk, landing on the ground with a thump. She readjusted her headphones as the next song came on, Step Up by Samantha Jade. Humming to it, she opened up the gate and walked down the drive, hoping that her mum wouldn't see her.

Gabriella walked down the road, her arms in the pockets of her hoodie. She had completely froze out that afternoon in her argument with Troy. She didn't quite know what had come over her! She guessed she had a mental flashback…his words were almost exactly the same as Riana Edmonds…Gabriella sighed and shivered. It wasn't her fault she preferred books to real people. Books were straight forward and uncomplicated, with a beginning, a middle and an end. Real people weren't like that. You thought you finished with something or someone, and then they just came straight back at you again. She didn't strike people as shy or someone who hid away from the real world, but that's how she felt.

She did well in school, because she didn't like the feeling of failure. She didn't mean to act better than everyone else, but that was just how she came across to some people…to Troy, obviously.

Gabriella had reached the park and it was basically empty. There was on couple, a young man and woman, sitting on a bench, holding hands a laughing. Gabriella smiled slightly and made her way past them, to the lake. There was a bench overlooking the lake, but she walked out on the jetty and sat on the end, dangling her legs over the edge of it, just above the water. Her iPod was playing loudly, and she didn't hear someone come up behind her.

"Montez?" Troy asked. Gabriella didn't hear him, and just kept humming to her music. Troy frowned, and nudged her with the tip of his shoe. Gabriella looked up and saw him for the first time. Screaming, she jumped up, trying to find her footing. Unfortunately, her feet just landed in the water and she grabbed Troy to try and get back up. Troy swayed unsteadily, and then topped forward, landing in the water after her. They came up, coughing and spluttering. Gabriella treaded water and frantically searched for her iPod, which was long gone. She glared at Troy as she grabbed the railing of the jetty to keep her afloat.

"Thanks a lot, Bolton! You just lost me my iPod," Gabriella hissed.

"Well sor_ry_! Not my fault you got a fright!" Troy snapped back. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Not your fault?!" She screeched. "You came up behind me and scared the living day-lights out of me!" Troy rolled his eyes and started wading back to shore.

"You shouldn't have your music up so loud!" Troy snapped.

"Don't even _start _trying to tell me what to do!" Gabriella hissed. "You should know there's no point."

"I know, there's absolutely no point!" Troy told her as he got out of the water. Gabriella clambered onto the jetty and pulled her shirt away from her skin. "Coz you wouldn't listen to anyone unless it was a duplicate of yourself!"

"'Duplicate'?" Gabriella sneered. "That's the second big word I've heard you use today! You should reward yourself by smashing some guys face in!"

"Why do you keep bringing it up?!" Troy yelled, realizing how much it annoyed him when she mentioned him bullying people. "At least people respect me!" Gabriella gave a jeering laugh.

"Respect?! You call that respect?!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and tugged at her drenched tee-shirt, which clung to her body. Troy let his eyes wander away from her face and down to her torso. The shirt hugged all her curves and the side of his mouth twitched slightly. "I don't believe this!" Gabriella groaned. "I'm trying to have a civilized argument with you, and you go and check me out! Can't you keep your eyes to yourself for one second?" Troy gave her a lazy smile and crossed his arms.

"No," he replied. "But then, I've never tried." Gabriella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, hoping to cover some of her torso. "It's not working…" Troy told her with a sly grin.

"What's not?" Gabriella snapped.

"Covering your upper half…It ain't working," Troy told her. Gabriella's eyes narrowed and she spun around and stomped off. "And I can still see you from…The behind…" Troy shouted after her. Gabriella spun around and glared at him.

"Get stuffed!" She yelled.

Troy just laughed.

_Hope you like it!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, here's the next chapter!_

Gabriella stomped into the house, dripping wet and a furious look on her face. Mrs Montez raised her eyebrows as Gabriella walked in through the front door, water piling around her feet. Mrs Montez raised an eyebrow but Gabriella just a put a hand up and said in a tight, furious voice,

"Don't. Even. Ask." Mrs Montez nodded wisely and picked up a towel from a pile of washing and handed it to her daughter. Gabriella wrapped it around her body and walked upstairs, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind her. Mrs Montez raised her eyebrows as she heard a thud and loud groan come from upstairs, where Gabriella had just run into a wall. "Stupid wall!" Gabriella grunted as she pulled away from the wall and rubbed her head. She dragged herself into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. She went through to her room and got some dry clothes, and then walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

It was Friday, and everyone was excited and glad that it was a weekend after the last hour of school. Gabriella and Taylor were sitting close together, whispering about a test coming up. Mrs Valens, their Math teacher, gave them a warning look as she walked over to them to collect their homework. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi had for two days now, been curious about what had happened when Troy went back to Gabriella's house for studying, but the way her eyes clouded over and her face tightened, they all guessed that it probably wasn't best to ask. 

"So…you studying with Chad anytime over the weekend?" Gabriella asked slyly, looking across at Taylor. Taylor blushed slightly and Gabriella noted that with interest.

"Um, well, yeah, I think so," Taylor muttered, looking away. Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"You _so _like him," Gabriella said with a grin.

"Yeah, sorta," Taylor replied with a bashful smile.

"No, not sorta, you got it bad," Gabriella grinned and shook her head. Taylor grinned at her friend.

"So, you're not mad?" She asked. Gabriella raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked.

"Because…you, like…_hate _Troy…and Chad's, like, his best mate…" Taylor stuttered. Gabriella laughed.

"I hate Troy, not Chad, even if Chad is a real idiot at times!" Gabriella replied and Taylor laughed. "And…yeah…even if I absolutely hated Chad, I'd put up with him coz you're my mate and I want you to be happy." Taylor smiled at Gabriella.

"You ain't too bad, girl," Taylor said and hugged Gabriella. Gabriella laughed.

"Why thank you," she replied in a mock-proud voice.

* * *

At lunchtime, Gabriella was walking down the empty hallways. She had a dentist appointment and was just getting her stuff before leaving. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, until Troy was right up next to her. She closed her locker and turned around and he was standing right there. Gabriella let out a squeal and jumped. Troy laughed. Gabriella collected herself and took a few deep breaths. She glared at Troy and leaned against her locker. Troy laughed and walked around so that he was standing in front of her, not beside her. Gabriella stood up properly and pushed her hair behind her ears. 

"Don't you have _anything _better to do then follow me around and scare me?" Gabriella hissed. Troy pretended to think about it for a moment.

"No, actually, not really," he replied. Gabriella tensed up her jaw and glared at him.

"Go away, Bolton!" She snapped and started walking away. Troy grasped her hand and pulled her back. Gabriella ignored the tingling feeling she got when he touched her, and pulled her hand away. "What do you _want_? I don't want to play your strange games, I just want you to leave me alone!" Troy smiled in an annoying way.

"Funny, coz if I left you alone, then you would have to do all the work in our project, and you've already told me you're not going to do that," Troy told her with a smile. Gabriella bit on her lower lip. "And while we're doing the English project, you might as well tutor me for Math as well," he gave her a smile, taking a step closer to her.

"No, I won't," Gabriella snapped. She realized that she was backed against the lockers and he was extremely close. Her breathing hitched in her throat. "I won't tutor you for…Math," he leaned even closer and Gabriella wondered what he was going to do. His mouth ended up beside her ear and Gabriella felt tingles run up and down her body.

"Please?" He murmured in her ear. Gabriella shivered. "Please, Montez?" Gabriella wanted to push him away, but she couldn't quite get her arms to pay attention to what her mind was saying. "I'll make it worth your while, promise," he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear.

" Bolton! Montez!" Came a shout from down the hall. Gabriella shoved Troy away from her and glared at him, him just grinning back lazily, knowing that he had her for a moment. Ms Darbus stalked down the hallway and glared at the pair of them. "I don't know what you were doing, and I assure you, I do _not _want to know! But I would appreciate it if you kept your personal lives separate from that of your school lives!" And with that, the drama teacher stalked off, her heels clipping on the ground. Troy watched her go and then turned to looking back at Gabriella, his blue eyes sweeping over her face and body.

"No! Don't even think about it!" Gabriella hissed at him, taking a step away and holding out one hand. Troy smirked at her and took a step closer.

"Why? Don't think you can resist my charm?" He asked in a cocky voice.

"How much bigger can your ego get?" Gabriella hissed at him, taking a few more steps back. Troy shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Now, just leave me alone. You can come over after school—you'll have to come over by yourself, coz I'm going straight home after my appointment." With that, she turned and flounced off. Troy rolled his eyes and walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

Troy got off the bus at Gabriella's stop again, except this time, Gabriella wasn't with him. He made his way to her house and tried the handle. It was unlocked and so Troy opened the door and walked in. He heard music playing upstairs. It was an old song _Me & U _by Cassie. Troy closed the door and dumped his bag on the floor and walked quietly up the stairs to Gabriella's room. Troy stopped as he reached Gabriella's room. 

Gabriella was spinning gently around her room, eye closed, a soft smile on her mouth. Her hair was out from it's clipped position it usually was at school and drifted around her shoulders and face as she turned. Troy's eyes were on her, watching every move that she made. The song finally finished and another one by Cassie came on, _Long Way To Go. _Troy watched with interest as she mimed the movements that Cassie made in the window. The movements weren't particularly complicated, but she done them as if it was as natural as walking.

She looked hot.

Suddenly, Troy's hand slipped on the doorframe and hit the table. Gabriella spun around and saw him in the doorway. She scowled at him and turned off the radio.

"Had a good time checking me out?!" She asked, sounding angry.

"A _very _good time," Troy replied with a smile.

"Get lost, Bolton!" Gabriella snarled.

"You're the one who told me to come over!" Troy yelled.

"That's right! For a study session! Not so you can just creep up to my room!" Gabriella yelled.

"Fine! I'll go!" Troy shouted, turning to leave. Gabriella smiled and flopped down on her bed.

"Thank _you_!" She muttered. Troy turned around and glared at her.

"You are _so _up yourself!" He yelled at her.

"Look in the mirror, sweetie!" She yelled back, turning over so that her back was toward him. Troy just shook head and stomped downstairs.

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the next chapter!_

It was Saturday morning and Gabriella was sleeping in. She never got to sleep in on any of the other days, since Sunday's she always went over to Sharpay's with Taylor and Kelsi and the others days she had school. Gabriella rolled over and snuggled down underneath her warm duvet, getting ready to go back to sleep. This was interrupted by her cell-phone, which started ringing. Gabriella's eyes snapped open and she regarded the phone with sharp, annoyed eyes.

"No…" she groaned, rolling over. It kept ringing. "No! Go away!" She groaned. Then her hand reached out and got the phone and she grumpily answered the phone call. "Yes?"

"Montez, nice to talk to you again!" Troy's voice filtered through.

"What do you want, Bolton?" She grumbled.

"Well, I'm not coming over to your house again, coz if anyone's gonna get kicked out, I want it to be you this time, so come over in an hour, and we can study before my afternoon basketball game!" He told her. Gabriella sat bolt upright in her bed.

"An hour?!" She screeched. "I'm still gonna be in bed in an hour!!"

"No you won't," Troy laughed and cut off the call.

"The stupid jerk!" Gabriella hissed and slammed her phone down, already knowing that she was going to get out of bed and be over at the Bolton's in an hour. "Ergh!" She yelled.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?!" Mrs Montez called from downstairs. Gabriella just frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Yes!"

* * *

Gabriella walked over to the Bolton's slowly, kicking at loose gravel on the footpath. She had her hands shoved in the pockets of her hoodie and was glaring moodily at the ground. She had brought her _Supré_ bag, and that had her books in it. When she arrived at the Bolton's, she sighed and walked up the drive and rung the doorbell. There was a crash and Gabriella jumped back, and then the door opened. Her eyes wide, Gabriella looked at Lucille Bolton in shock, who just laughed. 

"Sorry, Andrea can get a bit hyperactive," she said with a grin. Andrea Bolton sprinted past, waving a wooden spoon in her hand. "You must be Gabriella, Troy's school friend," she opened the door wide and Gabriella followed her in.

"Not exactly 'friend'," Gabriella muttered.

"You'll have to excuse Andrea, sorry," Mrs Bolton said with a smile. "Don't worry, though, Jack and I are taking Andrea to the park, leave you and Troy in peace." Gabriella wasn't sure she liked that idea, but just nodded. Mrs Bolton walked over to the foot of the stairs. " Troy! Gabriella's here!" She yelled. Troy came down and regarded Gabriella with a lazy smile. "We're going now, so make sure that if Lisa wakes up, you get her back off to sleep." Troy nodded. Jack Bolton appeared from the hallway and he nodded at Gabriella.

"Morning, Ms Montez," he said.

"Hi, Coach Bolton," Gabriella replied politely.

"Good-bye kids! Have fun!" Mrs Bolton yelled over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. Gabriella turned around to glare up at Troy.

"As if," she muttered.

"Aw, aren't you in a negative mood today?" Troy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, who woke me up at eight in the morning!" Gabriella yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Troy said, shrugging, not sounding sorry at all. Gabriella rolled her eyes and followed him upstairs. His room was reasonably tidy, with only a few clothes strewn across the ground. There were posters of basketball stars on the walls and pictures of him and the East High Wild-Cat team on the bookshelf. One shelf along the far wall was packed with trophies. "Um, you can sit on the bed," Troy muttered, pushing his basketball uniform off the foot of the bed. Gabriella sat down and crossed her legs.

Suddenly, a loud cry rang through the house. Troy jumped and rolled his eyes.

"That's Lisa," he muttered. He walked out of the room and a moment later, the crying stopped. Gabriella pulled a book out of her bag and started to read it, waiting for Troy to come back. He still wasn't back five minutes later, so Gabriella got up and walked down the hall. The first room was empty but the second room wasn't. It was dark, due to the fact the curtains were closed. Troy was standing with a little baby—his little sister, Lisa—in his arms. He was rocking her back and forth gently. He stopped for a moment, and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes, smiling. Gabriella leaned against the doorframe and smiled gently as Lisa reached up and touched her brothers cheek. Troy noticed her and indicated with head she come in. Gabriella went in and stood next to Troy, her shoulder gently brushing against his.

"She's beautiful," she murmured.

"I know," Troy replied with a slightly. Gabriella bit her lip and looked up at Troy. But he was looking at his little sister, and didn't see the change of expression in her eyes.

_So, tell me what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, next chapter, guys!_

The next day at school, Gabriella walked in with a dark look on her face. People moved quickly out of her way as she walked down the hallway and her three friends trailed behind her. Troy was standing at the far end of the hallway and watched with a smirk on his face as she stalked closer and closer. He was leaning against her locker and gave her an mock-innocent look when she stopped in front of him.

"Is there something that you wanted, Montez?" Troy asked, leaning back against the locker. Gabriella gave him a hard look.

"Actually, yes, my locker," she replied in a tight voice. Troy grinned slowly at her and leaned forward.

"Then get it," he said mockingly. Gabriella's jaw twitched and she glared at him icily. "You keep staring at me, Montez, see something you like?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Absolutely nothing," Gabriella growled. "Just get _out _of my face!" Troy held up his hands and smirked at her.

"Sorry, don't know what got _you _so mad," he told her in a sing-song voice. Chad was standing behind him and bit his lip as Gabriella's eyes flashed. Taylor quickly stepped in.

"Guys, break it up," she said quietly. Troy shrugged and backed away.

"Watching you, honey," he called over his shoulder. Gabriella bit her lower lip hard as she slammed open her locker and rifled through the contents angrily. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi exchanged nervous looks.

"Hey, Gabriella, are you okay? You seem a little…" Taylor searched for the word. Gabriella slammed her locker shut, and dust billowed off the top of the locker set, surprising the girls. "Upset?" Taylor tried weakly.

"Nope, I'm fine," Gabriella said shortly before turning and walking off to class. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay exchanged looks again. Gabriella stormed into homeroom and collapsed in her seat at the back of the room, her friends hurrying in after her and sitting at their seats. Troy smirked at her and Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked in the opposite direction. Sharpay's phone went off and she quickly got it out of her pocket, turning it on silent, and then looked at the text.

It was from Zeke.

Sharpay looked up and saw Zeke sitting next to Troy, smiling at her. Sharpay smiled back and then read the text message.

_Wot up wit G? _

_No idea. _

_Beta watch it. T out 2 annoy her 2dai. _

_Izn't he alwayz? _

At that, Zeke put his cell-phone away and sauntered over to Sharpay, sitting on her desk. Sharpay looked at him in surprise, but then shrugged it off and grinned at him. Gabriella glanced over at them and there was an unreadable expression on her face. Taylor would've thought that Gabriella would've been mad, but that wasn't the expression on her face…It was something else.

* * *

At lunchtime, Gabriella's mood had improved and she laughed along with her friends as she walked down the empty hallways. Suddenly, Troy's gang appeared at the other end of the hallway. They joined together in the middle and stopped. Zeke's arm went around Sharpay's waist and Gabriella smiled at both of them, although Troy frowned slightly, before shrugging and looking away.

"So, McKessie, all good to come over this arvo?" Chad asked Taylor. Taylor gave him a blushing smile and nodded. "Cool," he grinned, and slid an arm around her waist. Troy frowned again. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked about ten feet away, to her locker. She didn't realize that Troy was behind her.

"You coming over this afternoon, Montez?" Troy asked, leaning against the locker beside hers. Gabriella turned her flashing eyes toward him.

"Yes, I will," she said shortly. "Is there anything else you need _Bolton_?" Gabriella hissed.

"A parting kiss would be nice," Troy replied with a grin.

"Yeah, well, let me assure you, you're not getting one," Gabriella hissed and slammed her locker shut. Troy frowned slightly as she went to rejoin her friends, who were walking around the far corner with Troy's team-mates. He leaned out and grasped her wrist, grabbing her, and pulling her back to him. Gabriella let out an 'oof' as she smacked against his chest. The hallway was empty and Gabriella glanced up at him, looking slightly nervous.

"What's up, babe?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," Gabriella mumbled, struggling to get out of his grasp, but he only suceeded in pulling her closer, so she was pushed right up against him. "Let...go...Bolton," Gabriella muttered, trying to look at him angrily, but failing. Suddenly, his head dropped, and his lips met hers. Gabriella stopped struggling and melted into the kiss. His lips moved gently against hers and Gabriella felt her arms go around his neck and pull him even closer to her. Finally, he pulled away and Gabriella just looked up at him, her lips red, and her eyes wide.

Without a word, he quickly walked away.

_So, they kissed!_

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the next chapter! Quick, huh? I just don't have much time, and when I have it, I have to use it well!_

He had kissed her. She'd kissed back. Gabriella's mind was still reeling with this fact when she was waiting for him after school. He had PE last period, and Chad had told her that he was still getting changed. Gabriella sighed and flicked open her cell-phone, reading over a message that she had recieved from Kelsi. She quickly returned it and looked up as Troy walked across the gym to where she was standing.

"Montez," he said.

"Bolton," she replied as they walked down the hallway. Gabriella swallowed hard as they passed her a set of lockers, the lockers they had kissed against. Troy's eyes flickered in that direction, but then went straight back ahead. A small kid walked past and almost collided with them, and quickly ran away when Troy glared at him. "Why can't you just leave people alone?" Gabriella asked Troy in a hard voice.

"Where's the fun in that?" He replied with a smirk.

"Not everything has to be fun," Gabriella muttered, not looking at him. Troy snorted.

"Yeah, like this stupid project you have to do," Troy replied. "Oh, wait, _we _have to do." Gabriella stopped and glare at him.

"We already made the deal! We were both going to work on it, or I would go to Ms!" Gabriella hissed at him. Troy shrugged and looked at her with a lazy look on his face.

"Deals are made to be disobeyed, so what? You're the nerd, not me," Troy replied. Gabriella took in a shaky breath, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Yeah, and promises are made to be broken! Which means that I can go straight to Ms and tell her that we _cannot _under any circumstances work together!" Gabriella yelled at him. Troy suddenly realized she was serious and the cocky look on his face changed quickly.

"No, wait..."

"Yeah, so now you're sorry! When you realize that you need someone! You're so full of yourself! Come back to me for help when your ego isn't the size of Venus!" Gabriella screamed at Troy. He grasped her wrist and slammed it against the locker.

"While my ego might be the size of Venus, yours is the size of Jupiter—which is far bigger!" Troy shouted back. Gabriella slapped him across the face. Troy took a step back at looked at her, his hand going to his cheek. Gabriella bit her lip and stared at him wide-eyed as though not quite sure of what she had just done. Then he shook his head and moved his hand. "C'mon, I have to go out at five," he muttered. Gabriella nodded mutely and followed him.

They carried on down the road, walking toward his house in tense silence. When they reached the house, Troy unlocked the door and they walked inside, walking up the stairs to his room. Then, they started work.

There was no fighting, no arguments, no words.

* * *

An hour and half later, Gabriella sighed and stretched. Her top rose a few inches and Troy caught a glimpse of her flat, tanned stomach. Then Gabriella collapsed into sitting position again and Trot averted his eyes. He took a deep breath and began,

"So...what was wrong at school today?" His voice was soft and unsure.

"I have a personal life, Troy," Gabriella spat back. "And I'm not letting you ruin that as well." Troy sighed and slumped in the chair he was sitting in.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything, I just wanna know what's wrong," Troy said quietly. Gabriella turned her eyes toward him. They were dark and angry, but Troy saw hurt flash beneath them as well. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me babe!" Gabriella shouted at him, standing up. "You go and screw around with half the girls in the school, and I'm probably the only one who hasn't done anything for you, and you still have the nerve to call me that! You have no right to!" Troy stood up as well, confused as Gabriella shouted at him. "So, if you want to go and call someone that, go find some skanky blonde who throws herself at anyone who looks in your direction!"

"Why don't you calm down?!" Troy shouted at her, taking a step closer. "I don't know what I've done to upset you! All I done was ask what's wrong with you and then you go and blow your top at me!" Troy yelled. Gabriella dark eyes faltered and her lower lip wavered slightly. Troy blinked at her, the anger in his own eyes fading. "I don't know what I did..." he mumbled, taking another step closer to Gabriella.

"You kissed me without my permission," Gabriella muttered, her eyes dropping from his face. Troy reached out and lifted her chin. There was a strange look on his face; his jaw was set and his mouth was in a firm line. His eyes looked determind and Gabriella almost took a step back.

"I'm Troy Bolton," he told her in a quiet voice. "I don't need your permission." Gabriella shook her head slowly.

"You're not as great as you think you are," she whispered, although her voice was barely audible.

"Yes, I am," Troy murmured and leaned down and kissed her again. It was gentle and slow, unrushed. His tongue ran along her lower lip and Gabriella shuddered, opening her mouth. His hands moved from her face to her back, and they traced circles through the material of her halter-neck. Gabriella's hands moved to his hair, running through the sandy blonde strands. He moved away slightly and rested his forehead against hers. Gabriella stared up into his eyes, her own eyes looking slightly frightened. Troy leaned down and kissed her quickly again. "Do I have your permission?" He asked as he kissed her jawline and dropped his mouth to her neck. "Do I?" Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes, feeling a bit light-headed.

"I thought you didn't need it," she mumbled. Troy smirked as he kissed her lightly on the mouth.

_Yeah, more kissing. I just have a weird urge to write more...Hmmm..._

_Anyways, please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it took so long to update! But now I'm on holidays! Hope you like… _

As soon as they stepped off the bus, everyone knew that something had changed. Troy reached for Gabriella's hand, and she let him hold it. People gave them strange looks as they walked past, and when they reached Gabriella's locker, and Troy released her hand to go to his locker, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.Taylor and Sharpay had just witnessed the whole thing and sprinted over to her, pushing past people in their haste to reach the brunette. Sharpay grabbed her arms and Gabriella's eyes went wide in shock.

"What?! What happened?!" She asked in a voice that sounded slightly frightened.

"Uh—you and Troy! That's what happened!" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella covered her ears and Taylor winced as well. "Okay, what have you been hiding? Have you been with him the whole time? I mean, Gabriella, seriously, we all knew you liked him, but I didn't expect you to move this fast—and without telling us—do you know how unfair that is? And I mean, come on, already showing public affection? I mean—"

"Sharpay, shut up," Kelsi said from behind her. Sharpay stopped a took a few deep breaths. "Um, Gabriella? What the hell?" Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys," Gabriella took a deep breath and turned around to face her friends. She did a quick check that no-one was paying them much attention and then continued, "Look, I haven't really been keeping much from you. The other day at school, Troy kissed me, and then when I went around to his house after school to study...we kissed again." Sharpay snorted but Taylor sent a glare in her direction. "And then we talked and now...We're together..." Gabriella gave them a small smile. Taylor laughed and shook her head. "Hey! Don't laugh!" Gabriella said with a grin and Taylor put an arm around her.

"My little Gabi is all growed up," Taylor said dramatically. The three other girls laughed.

"Hey, one Drama Queen is enough, and Blondie over here has filled that role," Gabriella said with a smile. "And I've been out with heaps of guys, why does Troy change things?"

"Coz he's Troy Bolton!" Sharpay cried.

"Yeah, I am," Troy said from behind them. Sharpay squealed slightly and jumped. Troy grinned at her, so did Jason, Zeke and Chad. "I'm not that scary," Troy murmured, reaching over and taking Gabriella's hand. "Ready to go to class?" Gabriella nodded as she took his hand and they walked off together.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Sharpay squeaked. The guys rolled their eyes. Zeke put an arm around Sharpay and she smiled up at him. "You taking me to class?" She asked. Zeke nodded and the rest of the gang walked off. In the class, the room was almost silent, which was a big change from how it usually was. Gabriella was sitting at her desk, as usual, but Troy was sitting on her desk, holding her hand and talking to her, which wasn't usual. The other girls in the class were all looking at Gabriella with a look of hatred on their face. Taylor supressed a laugh and shook her head, Chad grinning as well.

After the teacher came in, called the role, and then the next bell went, everyone filed out of class, Troy and Gabriella somewhere in the centre of them all. They were holding hands and Troy was chatting to his mates and Gabriella was texting on her cell-phone at the same time, as though everything was normal. But two cheerleaders were paying more than the normal attention as they walked past.

"They're supposed to hate each other," Mazie Simpson said in frustration. Kari Leanda watched as Troy and Gabriella walked past, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And she's not even his type—she's not blonde!"

"Maybe he's just using her," Kari murmured. The cheerleaders looked doubtful. "And if he isn't we can get her to think that he is…"

_Okay, bit off a cliffy. I've just posted a new story called _Two Worlds Collide _and I hope you all check it out._

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys,_

_No, this isn't a chapter, sorry. I just wanna let you know that I have a poll up in my profile and so, if you have the time, please check it out, it would be much appreciated!!!_

_Thanks,_

_CB101._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, guys!_

_Look, the poll is only up for another week, so please vote soon! So far, _Too Emotional _by Vanessa Hudgens is in the lead, followed by _Miracles Happen _by Myra! Please vote!! _

_Oh yeah, _The Opposites Attract _will be updated soon, I'm just trying to finish one of my other stories and _Two Worlds Collide _will be started in February 08. I'm sorry for the inconvienece (?!) but I'm busy even though I'm on holidays!!!_

_Luv,_

_CB101._


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright, guys, I'm hoping for about three more chapters of this, and then it's all done and I'll post another one!!_

News had spread fast about the new hottest couple, and by the next morning, everyone knew that Troy and Gabriella was a couple. When they got of the bus, holding hands and smiling, Kari glared at them. Gabriella walked off in front of Troy to join up with her friends and Kari walked over to Troy, smiling at him.

"Hey, Troy," she said in a sugary voice. "Heard you're with Montez?"

"Um, yeah," Troy replied, fumbling in his pocket for his cell-phone. When he pulled it out, he answered the call. " Sup, Chad…" he then turned quickly back to Kari. "Can we carry this on later?" She nodded quickly, giving him a sweet, pearly smile. "Cool," Troy muttered before walking off, talking to Chad on his cell-phone. Kari glowered at the ground as she stomped back to her friends.

* * *

" Troy, Trooyyyy…" Gabriella whined, jumping up and trying to get her book of Troy in the empty hallways. "Give my book back, Troy!" Troy laughed at held it up. School had finished ten minutes ago, and basically everyone had left. Troy had training and was trying to convince Gabriella to stay and wait for him afterwards. " Troy!! I want my book!!" Gabriella yelled. 

"Say you'll wait for me after practice," Troy replied, laughing as he held her book up. Gabriella frowned and pouted.

"But it goes for forty-five minutes," Gabriella whined.

"But I'm _totally _worth it," Troy answered cockily.

"Whatever," Gabriella muttered.

"Oh, that hurt right here," Troy said, touching his heart and pouting.

"Yeah, well, it should," Gabriella muttered, glaring at him. "Give me my book."

"Say you'll come—"

"Fine!!" Gabriella cried. Troy dropped her Algebra book into her hands and Gabriella held it tightly to her chest. She shot a glare up at Troy.

"Nerd," he fired at her.

"Jerk!" She shot back.

"Ah, but you still love me," Troy said, a grin creasing his face as he tipped his head down and kissed her softly. Gabriella kissed him back, put still held tightly onto her book. As he pulled away and shifted a strand of hair away from her face, he told her, "Look, I really gotta go, or dad'll go nuts. But, remember, you promised!" He called as he backed away. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'll be there," she called back, smiling. Troy grinned one last time before turning around and running off to the gym. She looked in the direction he had gone for a moment longer, before turning to go to the school library. She would spend his practice time in there, and then meet him when he had finished.

* * *

After practice, all the boys filed into the changing rooms. As they showered and changed, the main topic was Troy and Gabriella. The boys were all laughing and joking about them.

"So, that means I can hook up with McKessie, right?" Chad asked Troy as they pulled their jerseys on. Troy grinned at him.

"McKessie? I knew you guys had something going on," Troy told his mate teasingly. Chad shrugged, but the red on his cheek showed he was blushing. "Yeah, and Zeke _sooo _has something for Blondie," Troy said in a low voice. Chad laughed slightly and glanced across the changing rooms to where Zeke was only half-changed and texting Sharpay on his phone. Then he looked back at Troy and they both started laughing. "Anyway, I gotta go, I'm walking Gabs home, and she's already annoyed that I got her to stay this late."

"Okay, dude, see you later!" Chad yelled as Troy left the room.

"Laters, dude!" The other boys chorused as Troy left the room. As he made his way across the room, Mazie and Kari appeared. They gave him big grins as they crossed the gym to meet him. Troy gave them a quick smile. Kari murmured something quickly to Mazie and then Mazie turned and walked around the back of the stands, in the direction of the exit.

"Hey, Troy!" Kari said in a loud voice. "How's everything?"

"Great, thanks," Troy said absently-mindedly. "I've actually gotta go, I'm meeting with Gabriella—"

"Oh, her," Kari snorted, her nose curling in disgust. Troy frowned.

"What? What do you have against Gabriella?" Troy asked. Kari shrugged off-handedly, looking at him carefully underneath her long eyelashes.

"Oh, nothing…It's just…" Kari tilted her head to the side. "Well, she's so not…She just doesn't suit you, Troy. You're the basketball god, and she's…" Kari let out a nasty laugh. "She's a nerd, a nobody." Troy frowned.

"Hey, don't," Troy snapped. _I gotta go, _he thought, glancing over Kari's shoulder in the direction that Kari had gone, where he was meant to be meeting Gabriella. Kari shrugged again and frowned slightly.

"I'm just looking out for you, Troy. I mean, seriously, you're whole popularity is on the line here. I mean, does she support you in basketball?" Kari's voice was sweet, a practiced air about it. Inside, though, she dripped with cruelty. "It's what you wanna do when you're older, right? So if she doesn't support you now…" Kari shrugged nonchalantly. "Then she's, like, putting your dream of playing professional at risk." Troy frowned, taking it what she said. He wasn't really falling for it, but it was making sense. But then again, Gabriella didn't say she didn't support his basketball, she just didn't want to wait. _I'll talk it over with her, if I ever get to her! _Troy thought, trying to edge around Kari.

"I really gotta go…" he mumbled. Kari's eyes opened slightly, as though she had seen something.

"But, Troy," Kari began again in the same sickly-sweet voice. _This has gotta stop, _ Troy thought. 

""Yeah, so what if I'm with her?!" Troy was protesting to Kari. "It's not as if I like her or anything!" Kari noticed Gabriella look as though she was going to cry from behind Troy. Troy turned around and saw her, and his face changed. "Gabi…" Mazie was dawdling in the distance and Troy realized that that was where she had gone, to get Gabriella. This had been there idea all along, and it had worked. "You cow!" Troy yelled at Kari as he spun around and glared at her.

"You dick!" Gabriella screamed behind him and Troy turned around quickly, but she was already running away.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled, running after her. By the time he got outside, though, it was too late, and Gabriella had already disappeared. "Damn it!" Troy yelled.

_So, yeah, please review!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Alright, guys, only two chapters left after this! I will post another story when this one is done. My big story--like with longer chapters--is _Two Worlds Collide_ and that won't be offically started until February. But I want to say a huuuugggeeee thanks to the reviewers coz there's been so many just on the trailer!! Anyway, another big thanks and the trailer for my next story will up shortly!_

It was late that night when Troy walked up the pathway to the Montez household. There was a light down in lounge and then when he looked up, he saw a light on in Gabriella's room. Taking a deep breath, Troy walked up to the door and knocked. His stomach clenched as someone opened it. He frowned slightly as an older woman looked at him. His mouth just stayed open for a moment, not sure of what to say, since he had been expecting for Gabriella to open the door. The woman, Sandra Montez, gave him a smile.

"Do you want Gabriella?" She asked.

"I, uh…" Troy quickly blinked. "Yes, please, if that's alright." Sandra nodded and opened the door wider.

"She's up in her room," Sandra replied. Troy smiled back slightly, but it didn't meet his eyes. Sandra tilted her head to one side as she watched Troy jog up the stairs. She didn't hear the knock on Gabriella's door, but she did hear Gabriella response when she opened the door and found Troy there and not her mother.

"You two-faced jerk! I can't believe you turned up at my house!!" Gabriella screamed at him.

"No, no—Gabi—"

"What, you didn't trash me enough at school?!" Gabriella yelled. Sandra winced as she heard the door being slammed and Troy hammering on it. Quickly, she walked out of the foyer and into the lounge, deciding it was better to leave them too it.

Upstairs, Gabriella was leaning against the door, holding it closed.

"Please, Gabi, I love you! Can't you see that?!" Troy shouted through a closed door. Gabriella sat on the other side, her cheeks wet from tears.

"And I thought I loved you too—but look where that got us!" She cried back.

"Please, Gabi…" Troy's voice dropped and for a moment, all Gabriella wanted to do was open the door and crawl out into his arms. The fact he had said that he loved her made her stomach turn in circles, but she still couldn't get over what he had said. "Gabriella?" Troy's voice was soft, but Gabriella still didn't answer, dropping her head on her knees and crying silently, her sobs racking her body. Troy bit his lower lip and shook his head. Finally, she heard the floor creak as he turned and walked away. Sandra nodded at him as he left, but he barely acknowledged her, only raising his eyes slightly to meet hers. Sandra sighed and looked up the stairs to her daughters room, contemplating in her head whether or not she should go up and comfort her. Shaking her head, she went back into the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't believe he said that! He's totally into you!" Sharpay squawked down the phone. "Zeke told me that you're all he talks about, and there are other things…" Gabriella remained quiet, so the blonde continued. "I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sharpay's voice was soft, something that was very rare when it came to the loud-mouth Drama Queen. "He really likes you, Gabi." Gabriella sniffed and quickly swiped at her eyes. 

"If he really liked me, then why did he say those things?" Gabriella challenged.

"I…I dunno. Kari obviously pressured him into it—she's really good at doing that sorta thing—amazingly good…Scarily good…" Sharpay trailed and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Anyway, back to the subject, Troy wouldn't have said those things if Kari hadn't said something to him."

"Well, thanks, but that doesn't cover it—"

"Give him a chance, Gab," Sharpay wheedled. 

"I already, did, Blondie," Gabriella replied.

"Well, then…Give him another! C'mon, Gabs, no-one's perfect—although I know I come pretty close to it!" Sharpay said, lightening the tone slightly, and Gabriella laughed lightly. "Remember when you broke my red crayon?" Sharpay began. Gabriella's eyes widened in disbelief.

"We were four years old!" She protested.

"You still broke my crayon!" Sharpay replied haughtily. "And I forgave you."

"You tipped yellow paint on my head," Gabriella answered bluntly.

"Yeah, well—and then you forgave me! So it works both ways!!" Sharpay cried. Gabriella took a deep breath. "_Pleeassee_? For me?" Sharpay begged. Gabriella took a deep breath and Sharpay knew that she was weakening. "_Pleeassee_?" No answer. "You know I'll keep going unless you tell me you will," Sharpay said. "_Pleea—" _

"Alright, already!" Gabriella interrupted.

"Ooh, yay!" Sharpay chirped, bouncing on her bed and grinning.

"I'll talk to him at school tomorrow," Gabriella mumbled.

"Okay, then, gotta go! Ciao!" Sharpay cried, cutting the line. Gabriella sighed and flopped back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Alright, please review!!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Here's the trailer for my next story!!_

**_Bold Italics-Narrator Talking_**

_Italics-What's Being Done In Story_

**_...Troy is the most popular guy at school, with everything anyone wanted. The girl, the popularity and the friends. But one day, he meets someone else..._**

_..."I'm Gabriella," the Latino said with a smile. _

_"I'm Tr--"_

_"Troy Bolton, yeah, you'd have to blind and deaf not to know you around here," Gabriella replied with a smile and he laughed slightly..._

**_...The only problem is, she goes to West Side High, East High's rival school..._**

_..."What is it, huh, Bolton? The East High girls aren't good enough for you now?!" John spat at Troy. Troy frowned and lunged at him..._

**_...Will they be able to conquer the odds?..._**

_..."Troy, seriously, stop," Gabriella laughed as he kissed her neck..._

**_...Or will the age old rival seperate them?..._**

_..."Gabriella, what are you thinking? He's from East High!" John yelled at her..._

_..."It's probably best you just forget about him, Gabi," Taylor said with a sad smile..._

**_...'Overcoming The Odds' coming soon..._**

_Alright, so...tell me what you think!!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Second to last chapter guys!!_

On the bus on Monday, Gabriella sat next to Sharpay, pointedly ignoring Troy's attempts to get her attention. Sharpay frowned and nudged Gabriella in the side.

"You said you were gonna talk to him," Sharpay muttered.

"I will...Later," Gabriella replied. Sharpay snorted.

"Yeah, as in next century later," she muttered, flipping open her cell-phone. Gabriella looked over her shoulder as she texted Zeke. Sharpay blushed when she got a reply back and Gabriella laughed lightly. When the bus pulled up, Troy made his way over to Gabriella, but she turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction. Troy gave Sharpay a helpless look. "Hey, don't give me that look, you got yourself into this situation," Sharpay told him and walked off after her friend. Troy sighed.

* * *

By Interval, Troy was feeling rather depressed. He walked out of the cafateria, not knowing that Gabriella was trailing him. He went down the empty hallway and too his locker opening it up. When he shut the door, he let out a shout as he saw Gabriella leaning against the locker beside his. Shaking his head, he leaned against his locker. 

"Hey," he mumbled. Gabriella held up a finger and stood up straight.

"Look, I'm not here for small, talk, kay?" She began. "I'm only giving you a chance, coz Blondie but me up to it." Troy nodded and stood up straight as well, looking down at her. "First, I want to know why you said those things." Troy bit his lip. "And you can start now...You have exactly two minutes before I turn around and head back." Gabriella glanced at her watch.

"Okay, well...Kari was just bugging me, okay? She kept saying crap about you and she wasn't leaving me alone. I knew that you'd get annoyed if I didn't show up soon, but she kept saying stuff and blocking my path," Troy began. Gabriella nodded, no emotion on her face. "So, I just...I just said...That stuff, to get her off my case..." Troy shrugged helplessly. "I shouldn't have, I know that, but...She was saying things, and wouldn't go away until I said what she want..."

"So you insulted me, hoping I wouldn't find out?" Gabriella asked.

"No no no no no," Troy rushed on, but Gabriella held up her hand.

"Okay, Troy, I get you didn't mean it, and I know Kari can be really annoying and can get people to say or do relativly anything. So, yeah, I get it," Gabriella sighed. Troy smiled hopefully at her.

"So, I'm forgiven?" He asked. Gabriella licked her lips.

"You're two minutes is up," she muttered before turning around and leaving. Troy frowned in exasperation, but didn't bother calling out to her. Sighing, he leaned back against his locker and kicked it hard.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Sharpay asked as she and Gabriella walked to their next class. She shrugged. 

"Okay, I guess, I mean, I know that Kari can be intimadating and that," Gabriella mumbled. "But…He still said it," she shrugged. Sharpay groaned and Gabriella looked at her in surprise. Sharpay grabbed her hand and pulled her into the toilets, where it was empty and they were alone. "Um, yeah?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Look, Gabriella, Troy likes you, really likes you—maybe even _loves _you," Sharpay told her. "So why can't you just accept that he isn't perfect and get back together with him?" Gabriella sighed. "Get off your high-horse and tell him you forgive him." Gabriella bit her lower lip and Sharpay frowned. "Look, Gabriella, Troy is one of the hottest guys at school and you're the hottest girl, plus you two are totally into each other, you're the perfect match."

"Okay…" Gabriella sighed. "I'll forgive him." There was the tiniest hint of smile on her mouth. 

"Thatta girl," Sharpay said with a grin and hugged her friend quickly before they both rushed out of the toilet to their classes.

_Okay, last chapter next! _

_Please review! I want at least 10 before I'll post the final chapter!! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys! _

_The last chapter will be up soon! I'm just writing this to say there is another poll up in my profile about my upcoming stories! Please check and vote! _

_Also,_ Too Emotional _will be posted soon! I'm almost done, I've just got slight writers block for the ending, but it will be up by the end of the week…hopefully… _

_Anyway, thanks again, _

_CheekyBabe101. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey, guys. Look, I know I said this is the last chapter, and techinally, it is. But I'm going to add a epilogue as well, so wait around for that. Also, the poll's still up and so far, _Chronicles of Blue Water Day _are winning. So, please vote!!_

Gabriella licked her lower lip as she walked up the pathway to the Bolton's house. It was eight-thirty and she had only just managed to gather enough guts to get over there. Lights were coming through the closed curtains as Gabriella reached the door and knocked lightly. Mr Bolton answered almost immediately and smiled brightly at her. Gabriella smiled back, although feeling shy.

"You want to see Troy?" He asked, and without waiting for a reply, he said, "He's in his room."

"Thank you," Gabriella murmured, passing Mr Bolton and walking quietly up the stairs. She past the dark rooms of Troy's little sisters and then paused outside his door. It was closed and she could hear loud, Linkin Park music being played. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. The music turned off and the door opened. When Troy saw it was her, he didn't say anything, just close the door after she had walked in and sit back down on his un-made bed, looking at her expectantly. Gabriella took a deep breath and turned side on, so she wasn't looking at him. She ran her finger over his wooden desk as she began to speak. "Look, Troy, I was talking to Sharpay and…" Gabriella licked her lips again, for the hundredth time. "And, I get it. Kari can be really pushy and everything and even though I don't like what you said, I can't entirely blame it on you so I think—" Gabriella quite her babbling and shook her head. She finally looked over at Troy, who gave her a long look. "So…I…Forgive you…" Gabriella mumbled. Troy met her eyes and got off his bed. He walked behind her and put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Gabriella covered his hands with hers and leaned back on him.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I didn't mean them at all, you know that, right, babe?" Gabriella nodded. Gabriella felt her throat tighten as his thumbs made circles on her stomach where they rested. "Do I get a making up kiss?" He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her. Gabriella's stomach clenched as she turned her head to look at him. He brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek and smiled. She gave him a small kiss on the mouth before pulling back.

"Happy?" She murmured with slight smile. Troy shook his head. He turned her around so they were face-to-face and he pushed her against the desk, so she was half-sitting on it. His lips crushed against hers straight away as her legs went around his hips, pulling him closer to her. His arms wound back around her waist and settled on her bum. His mouth left hers and slid down to her neck, biting at the soft skin. Gabriella moaned and her hands went to his hair, trying to pull his head back up to met hers. But Troy avoided her mouth and trailed hot kissed across her collar-bone. " Troy… Troy…" Gabriella mumbled as he sucked on her tanned skin.

Finally, he kissed her on the mouth, as his strong arms picked her up and they stumbled onto his bed of tangled sheets and duvets. They fell backwards, Gabriella trapped beneath Troy. Her hands went beneath his shirt, skimming over his abs as she pulled his shirt up and over his head, throwing it onto the ground. Troy straddled her, his knees beside her hips. Gabriella moaned as his mouth trailed below her collar-bone, brushing against the straps of her bra. Her shirt soon joined his on the floor.

Troy broke away from Gabriella, breathing heavily. Gabriella looked up at him, her lips slightly swollen from his kissed and certain parts of her neck and chest red from his love-bites. She blinked up at him and he smiled. She looked beautiful. He leaned down and brushed his lips gently across hers and she returned the slight pressure.

"I love you," he murmured. Gabriella met his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't fall in love with me," she replied quietly. Troy shook his head and grinned.

"Well, you make it pretty damn difficult," he answered.

"I love you too," she whispered.

_Okay, well, check out my new oneshots and my poll and wait for the epilogue! _

_Please review! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Right, people the epilogue! The _Second Chronicles of Blue Water Bay _has been posted! Check it out! I wanna say a huge thanks! I never thought that I would make it past 300 reviews!! So, thanks!!_

_Two Years Later…_

Gabriella lay on her bed, looking at her homework. It was eight o'clock at night, and she was already tired after a hard day at school. Pushing the homework onto the floor, she put her head in her hands, resting on the cool duvet. Suddenly, there was a yell and someone landed on the bed beside her, sending her flying into the air and landing hard on her bum on the ground. She glared up at Troy and crossed her arms.

"That wasn't exactly graceful!" She snapped at him.

"Yeah, right, like you were!" Troy laughed, leaning over the side of the bed and offering her his hand. She pointedly ignored it and got back onto the bed herself. "You should've seen your face when you flew off…" he laughed and shook his head. Gabriella glared at him and lay down on her bed, face-down, not looking at him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he muttered. Still no reply. "Gabriella…Look, I'm sorry. It was funny."

"Dick," she said, her voice muffled by the blankets as she turned back over and faced him. Troy grinned.

"Ah, that's my nerd," he said with a flourish. Gabriella raised her eyebrows, looking up at him from where she lay on the bed.

"Your nerd? _Your _nerd?" She asked him. "When did that happen?"

"The moment you agreed to go out with me, sweetie," he replied. She snorted.

"I'm not _your _nerd. I'm _my _nerd," she said snootily. Troy jumped on top of her pinning her arms to her sides with his knees and raising his hands above her. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Say you're my nerd," he threatened her.

"No!" She squealed. His fingers came down and attacked her sides. Gabriella let out a shriek as she tried to squirm away, but his legs held her in place. "No…No! Troy, stop!" She squealed, thrashing about with her feet. He stopped for a moment and raised his eyebrows. When she caught her breath and shook her head defiantly, he began tickling her again. Gabriella's face began going red and Troy laughed as she finally gasped, "Okay, okay! I'll say it!" He stopped, although keeping her pinned beneath him. She mumbled something under her breath and Troy shook his head.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear that," he said. Gabriella glared at him.

"I said, I'm _your _nerd," she yelled at him. Troy laughed and rolled off her. Gabriella jumped on him, kissing him hard on the mouth. Troy laughed against her lips as she pushed him backwards on the bed, into the pillow. He half-heartedly tried to push her off, but she stubbornly remained on top, easing her tongue into his mouth. Her fingers scrabbled with the buttons on his shirt and when they finally managed to undo them all, her mouth left his. It traveled down his neck and across and his chest. Her fingers began traveling tantalizingly close to his belt-buckle when he groaned and pushed her off, rolling onto her. She pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and lay back on the pillow. He looked down at her with a small smile on his face, planting a small kiss on her forehead as he lay down next to her, Gabriella snuggling up next to him.

* * *

Mrs Montez walked up the stairs to her daughters room to tell Troy that his mother was there to collect him. It was nine o'clock and she hadn't heard a word out of them, so she opened the door quietly and looked inside. She smiled when she saw them. Troy's shirt was open and Gabriella was pressed up against him, her arms around his waist. Her head was tucked underneath his chin and his arms protectively around her. Mrs Montez smiled and shook her head, closing the door behind her as she left…

_Okay, the end!!! _

_Please review a last time!! _


End file.
